<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stardew Turtles by ThePurplePantherCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745193">Stardew Turtles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePantherCat/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat'>ThePurplePantherCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Dimension Travel, Gay Character, Gen, Multi, Same-Sex Couple, Trans Male Character, character fusion (like in the show "steven universe"), my sdv headcanons are added, the couples aren't the main focus but i'd though i'd tag anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePantherCat/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), thats the only ship in the book so far</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Everyone! We need to get into the portal NOW we need to head in pairs if we all want to make it back to our dimension before the portal collapses! I can only keep this thing open for a certain amount of time do to it still technically being a little unstable still!"</p>
<p>"Yadda yadda, does your nerd brother shut up?! We're about to be eaten by slimes!" Alex yelled at me. I flinched a little, but I could understand why he was so pissed, the portal that currently let us cross between our dimension and his dimension exploding wasn't the only reason we had to be quick. Slimes, green blobby thingy's aka monsters that came from this dimension decided to attack us-</p>
<p>"Rude. Anywho we'll kinda go in pairs, Me and Sebastian, Raph and Marnie, Mikey and Emily, Leo, Alex and Sam, and lucky April gets to go solo we'll go on three."</p>
<p>"THREEE-" I screeched. My group charged and jumped in an that was the last thing I remember before blacking out. </p>
<p>And when I woke up along with my brothers, April and our new friends, something changed. But before I get on that. Let me tell you all about the story where me, April and my brothers all jumped through a portal Donnie made and we ended up making new human friends and new non-human enemy's from a different dimension.</p>
<p>I remember it like it was yesterday...... Oh right cause It <i>was</i> yesterday-</p>
<p>Donnie had just presented a new thing-a-ma-jig he made. ...Don't tell him I called it a thing-a-ma-jig if he asks say I called it an invention. The last thing I need is my angry-pancake-younger-twin attacking me (A/N I personally think Donnie's the older twin but Leo is the older twin for the story).</p>
<p>We were all grouped together in the living room and Donnie had something hiding under a cloth it reminded me of what was supposed to be his "Turtle tank reveal" ya know, before dad stole it-</p>
<p>"Presenting my latest invention, the thing that science said was impossible-" Donnie started speaking. "Hey Donnie, no offence but- no one and I mean no one wants to hear you make a science speech." Raph spoke up, after raising his hand of course, he was always the teddy bear that tried to please.</p>
<p>Donnie snorted. "I made a portal that can send people to different dimensions." He ripped the cloth off to reveal it.</p>
<p>Me, Mikey and Raph just looked at him confused. But to be honest Mikey and Raph where the only confused one's I on the other hand understood him. I'm not a genius but I know how to program/re-program a robot because it's handy to have that skill just encase Donnie turns evil. And my skill was boosted when Donnie de-brain-washed us yes I know we where brain washed but I'm the only one that does.</p>
<p>But don't tell my brothers that I know programming or they'll start making me fix their sh*t as well. That and I'm supposed to be the face man/fun brother that does funny jokes and puns.</p>
<p>So I act like I don't know that stuff to cover my hidden talent, that and I enjoy Donnie's dumbed down explanations. They're funny.</p>
<p>Donnie looked like he was about to commit murder. Then took a breath and spoak like a cave man. "Me make magic hoola-hoop, hoola-hoop transport things to different worlds."</p>
<p>I snorted while Mikey and Raph understood.</p>
<p>"Anywho it's still kind if unstable," He glared at us "Which means it works but there's a chance it will break in the middle of using it, example: a unreleased 1.0 version of a YBox One-" </p>
<p>"YAY YBOX!" Mikey yelled. He was a huge YBox fan he owns all the consoles, the original YBox, the Ybox 450, Ybox one, and he even pre-ordered the new YBox series Y coming next month- Me? I'm more of a FunStation 4 man.</p>
<p>Donnie snorted do to being interrupted. "Or FunStation 4. It works but it might break while using it."</p>
<p>Mikey sprung up again. "Hey Donnie, you know that famous PC game that I now play on YBox do to it releasing on consoles, "Stardew Valley"?"</p>
<p>"Scoff. Uh yeah I do it's famous and me and Leo play it on Funstation 4." </p>
<p>"Well, we could use the portal to go to Stardew Valley!"</p>
<p>Donnie was about to protest then he thought about it. "Actually Michel that's not a bad idea."</p>
<p>Raph was giggling excited and chanting "Stardew Valley". He played it on YBox with Mikey. Yes we ALL loved that game, Donnie because you could create things, me because you could slay monsters, Mikey because he could take 'Doctor Delicate Touch' out on the monsters and befriend 99% of the NPC's, and Raph cause you could raise animal's and they'd never die.</p>
<p>Donnie took his phone out. "Hold up, I'm gonna call April and see if she wants to join." literally 10 seconds after Donnie finished the call April came and kicked the door down. "WOOO! TIME TO HOP INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!"</p>
<p>"Let's go!" Donnie said starting up the portal and setting the dimension. We all jumped in and I blacked out. And when we woke up we weren't in New York anymore.</p>
<p>*insert Splinter walking by the portal, rubbing his eyes, then leaving-*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stardew Turtles - 2 - Wattpad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got up rubbing my head along with my brothers and April. "Wow. We are actually in the game's dimension! This is awesome!!!" I yelled.</p>
<p></p><div class="advertisement outstream_video"></div><p>A dude that kind of looked like Super Mario's retired grandfather wearing suspenders walked up to us. "Hello there!"</p><p>"Hi?" Why did I say that like it was a question?</p><p>"If I may ask, who are you?"</p><p>Donnie spoke up. "We are visitor's from New York, I'm Donnie," </p><p>He pointed at me, "That's my fake cough older twin fake cough Leo," when he said 'older twin' he had venom in his voice. I always knew he was jelly of me. </p><p>Donnie pointed at Raph. "This is Raph our oldest brother."</p><p>He pointed at Mikey. "This is our youngest brother Mikey."</p><p>He gestured to April. "And this is our sister April!" </p><p>The Mario dude blinked. "I've never heard of this "Noou Yeeerk." but welcome! I'm mayor "</p><p>I snorted a bit. When I play, every single time I'm mean to the mayor, I give him rocks, sap, trash, etc. etc. And when I had his purple "Shorts" I put them in the garage display AND in the luau soup. I even wore them in front of him and Marnie. </p><p>I snickered like a gremlin.</p><p>"Hey, you know what? Why don't you five introduce yourself's to everyone in town? You might make some new friends!"</p><p>"That's a great idea!" Mikey yelled excided. "NEW FRIENDS HERE I COME!!" He ran away.</p><p>"Mikey! Get back here!" Raph yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Raph he's 13 let him do what he wants." "<i>You and Donnie are 14 and yet I don't even trust you two..</i>"</p><p>Raph sounded angry so I ran away faster then an unmutated RDS could slide off a rock.</p><p>I naruto ran through the town but soon I hit something and fell on my ass- I didn't black out but I did get hurt- I just laid there because I was in to much pain to get up. But two hands helped me up. They both belonged to a different person. Once I was on my feet I got a better look at them.</p><p>"You okay?" The guy on my left asked. "I'm fine thanks." I replied. The guy had an extremely well-built body, he could seriously be a human Raph body-build wise- He had short brown hair and bright green eyes. He kinda sounded like- uh- like- uh- What's the name of that white horse dude that's the older brother of the purple horse girl of that pony show? ... Anywho this guy sounded exactly like him-</p><p>"What am I? Chopped liver?" The guy on my right asked. He was shorter then the other guy, he had yellow hair that was basically a spikey mullet, he had bright blue eyes and had a average build, at least that's what I would say. He wasn't super jacked like the other guy but he wasn't tiny ether- and here's the freaky thing (other then his eye's they where kinda unsettling... Must be how bright they are-) he sounded EXACTLY like me.</p><p>"Hi. I'm Leo." I introduced myself.</p><p>"Sam." The blond dude replied. "I'm Alex." The other said.</p><p>"Alex? Isent that a girls name???" I may have said it out loud but I also thought 'isn't that the name of a wizard girl?'</p><p>"No...It's a unisex name-"</p><p>Sam interrupted him by slapping his hand over Alex's mouth. "No it's a girls name."</p><p>Alex ripped his hand off his mouth and he glared at Sam. "Slap your dirty ass hand over my mouth again and I'll tell him your REAL name. And ALEX IS A UNISEX NAME."</p><p>"Is not! And you wouldn't dare..."</p><p>"<i>Try me Samson.</i>"</p><p>Samson, sorry Sam, gasped. "HOW DARE YOU- Just for that I'm breaking your gridball Alexander!" Sam yanked the ball from Alex's arms and popped it.</p><p>I almost bust up laughing because of their real first names. I actually thought Alexander was a cool name but <i>Samson</i>? Isn't that the name extremely similar to the name of an electronic company or something? I'm sorry no one can get away with giving their kid a name that sounds almost the same as Samsung and have me NOT laugh-</p><p>I snapped out of it. At this point Alex was SNARLING at Sam- So I had to see what the fuck was going on. "What the hell? Are you two in a rivalry or something?"</p><p>"Yes. We used to be best friends but now we're not." Sam explained before storming off.</p><p>I understand that they most likely would not do details because right now I'm technically a stranger. But I wanted to find out. So I had to befriend them both. It would be a win win for me me anyway cause 1: They seam interesting anyway. And 2: If I become good enough friends with them both maybe they'll tell my WHY they're fighting.</p><p>I decided to start with Alex, he was right next to me still anyway.</p><p>And now I'm gonna cut to the chase because It's kinda hard to explain a developing friendship for me and the author and just say after a few hours with them both (separately of course I did not want to trigger another fight between Alex and Sam-<i>SUNG</i>- XD Get it? . . . Okay I'll fuck off with the puns. . .) in game terms I would have around 4-hearts with them both and that should be enough hearts for them to explain WHY they're fighting.</p><p>I walked into Sam's house, I wanted his side of the story first. "Hey Leon!" Sam said joyfully. "Hi! Um, now that we're good friends could I ask, why are you and Alex fighting?"</p><p>Sam sighed. "Me Alex and Sebastian where a trio of friends but one day Alex said he hated Seb, to. His. <i>FACE</i>. And me and Seb never where friends with him since."</p><p>"That's it?"</p><p>"Yep." He said popping the 'p'.</p><p>"Okay. Bye!" I left Sam giving me a weird look but he shook it off. Typical Stardew Valley NPC behavior- Also who was this 'Seb' character? I may have played the game but that does not mean I remember EVERY character-</p><p>I then went to Alex's house and got him to fork over his side of the story.</p><p>"You want to hear what started the fight huh? ...I guess I could explain. You see- I actually have a crush on someone... And this 'said someone' Sam and I where very close and I wanted to ask 'you probably know who by now by peacing together the clues' to be my boyfriend by giving him a bouquet cause that's how you ask someone to be your boyfriend/girlfriend here. But I caught my other ex best friend Haley kissing him! So I screamed 'I f**king hate you' at her, threw the bouquet on the ground and ran away. For some reason after that Sam thought I said it at Sebastian and not Haley, and we've been fighting since. I don't know Seb's thought's though. Sam won't even let me within ten feet of him. Literally. When I'm near him Sam will take a ten foot pole and shoo me away with it screaming 'AWAE!'. But lucky me Sam caught Haley in the act and literally beat her to death." He smiled when he said that last part.</p><p>I snorted imagining what Sam did to keep him away which earned me an extremely irritated look from Alex. I stopped. ". . .Sorry I was just imagining the part of Sam shooing you away yelling like a Ugandan Knuckles-"</p><p>"That's okay. When you put it like that it is kinda funny."</p><p>Leo's phone made a fart noise which nearly made Alex bust up laughing. Leo grabbed his phone. "Sorry text alert- I got to go my brother Raph says that we got to return to our dimension. Baron Draxum, he's the main villain of OUR dimension, is destroying New York and we gotta fight him." Alex looked sad then perked up. "Hey, why don't I come with you?" I thought about it. "I guess if you stayed a little bit it would not hurt...Okay!"</p><p>And after that cut to what you saw a few minutes ago in the first chapter of this story I'm still telling you after we met up and I prevented a fight between a me-wannabe and a human Raph- Their fight was not resolved yet BTW.</p><p>So in the next chapter it will be in the present no past events like now or most of the last chapter.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>(A/N Yeah Haley's dead in the book (Sorry!)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>